


A Unique Perspective

by lucidscreamer



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen - Fandom
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Egypt, Gen, Humor, Pyramids, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: The last place Seymour Simmons had ever expected to be was halfway up the Great Pyramid, staring up at the crotch of an alien robot the size of a mobile mountain.





	A Unique Perspective

 

  
The last place Seymour Simmons had ever expected to be was halfway up the Great Pyramid, staring up at the crotch of an alien robot the size of a mobile mountain. For one long, frozen moment, he watched Devastor tear into the pyramid, blasting the stones away to reveal the ancient 'sun harvester' concealed inside.

And then he went back to doing what he'd come here to do: saving the world.

The argument over the radio with the Navy captain took longer than he thought they could spare, but he convinced the guy to what needed to be done. The rail gun's firepower did it's job, slamming the Decepticon away from the pyramid and the sun-killer.

Seymour felt relief -- and the satisfaction of a job well done; he'd saved the day and proven, once and for all, that Devastor wasn't the only one with balls of steel.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit this isn't one of my best drabbles, but it's been sitting in my WIP folder since the movie came out, so it's beyond time to post it. 
> 
> Simmons' opinions of himself and his actions are completely his own. (Hence that "unreliable narrator" tag.)
> 
> Entirely written just to use that last line.
> 
> ETA: Of course it's SHORT, people. Drabble = 100 words. (Drabble and a half = 150). Also, my word counter and AO3's don't agree on word count, but the one I used for NaNoWriMo tells me this is exactly 150 words.


End file.
